What Goes on in Litchfield, Doesn't Always Stay in Litchfield
by JessTheObsessed
Summary: This is continuing right after Alex Vause is released from prison. A new storyline takes off from there, leading to my own creation of season 3. Includes all characters, but mainly focuses on Alex and Piper. It will show an emotional and physical roller coaster between the two, just as before. Seen from Alex's perspective, watch as the girls create new drama. Will contain lemons.
1. We Have Manners, We're Polite

_"__Wait, what? What the fuck did you do, Alex? What the _fuck _did _you_ do? Fuck you, Alex! Fuck you!"_

Those were the last words I heard from the girl I love right as I was being released. What the fuck did I just do? I just made her lie under oath to do what? Save my own ass? God I'm fucking stupid.

As my mind was racing to 101 different thoughts about Piper, I was marched down to the van waiting outside for me outside of Litchfield. I was put into the vehicle and before I was even buckled we were on the move. To be honest, I was nervous. I never get nervous. I can normally put on a brave face and suck it up. But this was different. What was I supposed to do? I had little money, no family, no home. I'm not staying with my aunt. I can't do that. I'd go insane. All she'd want to talk about is my deceased mother and how unhappy she was that I was traveling abroad. I can't take more stress.

I know what I had to do. I had to get an apartment. I had to reach Piper. Some way, some how. I made an ass of myself once again. How, for the millionth time, could I let myself fuck over the one person that means the world to me? But that's what I'll do. I'm going to get an apartment and figure out my life. I need to talk to her. I need to figure this mind numbing mess going on.

Finally, I was dropped off at my aunt's. She was waiting there for me on the front porch. I got out of the car and walked, no I ran, to her and felt her embrace. I felt like crying, which was unusual for me. I don't know why I was so happy. I was never that close to my aunt. Maybe I was just glad that I wasn't in handcuffs, or I wasn't going to be back in my bunk again.

"Alex, hunny! I'm so glad you're here. Come inside, sit down. I have coffee ready for you. Bet you are dying for some, aren't you?" My aunt said, grabbing my jacket from me and leading me inside her home.

I thought to myself, _"No I'd like a nice, cold beer, but coffee'll do."_

"How have you been, Auntie Trish?" I said, almost awkwardly. I was never comfortable with calling her auntie.

"Oh, Dear. I'm fine! I want to hear how you're doing! Forget about me, please!"

_Shit. No, I don't want to talk about me, either. _"I'm fine. Just tired. I won't be staying here long. I plan on getting an apartment with the money my mom left me. I'll just be here a few days."

"Oh stay as long as you want, Dear. Your mother would want you to. She'd want you close to family for once."

_Oh please, shut the fuck up. This is why I don't want to be here._

I smiled and told her I was off to my room to recoup for the night. I wanted to be alone. Well no, I wanted Piper there, I didn't want to be alone. I just didn't want my aunt up my ass.

—

I finally signed a lease on an apartment that was just down the road from my aunt's. It was pathetic, really. There was basic furniture in there to make it feel somewhat like home. I hated that I had to use some of my mom's life insurance money for it all, but what was I supposed to do? My mom gave me a home. I was forever grateful.

I was on the couch reading my book, a temporary escape from my fucked up thoughts. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a faint knock on the door followed by quick footsteps leading away down the stairs. I got up off the couch and went over to the door. I glanced through the peep hole and saw nothing. Confused, I opened the door. No one was there. I looked at my door and saw a piece of paper taped to it. My heart stopped.

_"__Stupid bitch. Think you can cross me? I know my way out of things. I'm smarter than you. You crossed me. It's time for revenge."_

My heart was racing. Kubra. There's no way. How the fuck did he find me? I started to panic. I slammed my door shut and slid down the wall. I was being watched. I could be killed. I slowly got up and went over to my window. I looked outside and I saw Kubra's car. Just waiting there, waiting for me. I didn't know when or where he'll strike, but I knew I was fucked. I called my probation officer and explained my scenario.

"Well Vause, I can't do much. He has imposed a legitimate threat. He's most likely just trying to scare you," Yeah, scare me. No shit, you stupid fuck.

I hung up and paced back and forth in my kitchen. I wracked my brain for some solution. I always had a solution. All I could think to do was write to Piper. So that's what I did.

_"__Dear Pipes,_

_You probably are not opening these, or if you are, I'm sure you don't really want to hear what I have to say. I doubt if the tables were turned that I would be reading this, but on the off chance that you are still reading, I want to try and explain myself, which is difficult in a letter and would be so much easier face to face. I know that the situation in Chicago seems fucked, but I promise I was protecting you._

_There was a lot going on that I wasn't able to talk to you about, and if I had had even a moment alone with you before the trial, I swear I would have been completely open and honest._

_The last thing I wanted after everything we have been through is for you to feel lied to, or deceived in any way. Piper, I promise, I am not that person._

_And I never meant to put you in a position where you would have to be dishonest. But it's complicated. I need to explain everything. I'm so sorry, Piper. I know you've heard that before, but I truly am. I know there's visiting in two weeks. I'll be there. If they let me in, I'll be truly grateful. Hopefully I'll see you then. If you need to call me, the number is 555-8179._

_Love always,_

_Alex"_

I sealed the envelope and asked my neighbor to put it in the mail. I was too terrified to leave my apartment. Man I hated the apartment. I was used to having nice things and a perfectly decorated home. Not a shithole. And to make it all worse, I was lonely. I fucking hated being lonely. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I felt the tears starting and my eyes had that burning sensation that was almost foreign to me. I hated crying. I wasn't weak. I didn't like showing my weakness.

— — —

I was looking out my window for the millionth time, staring at Kubra's car when I heard my phone ring in the kitchen. I walked in and heard, _"An inmate from Litchfield Federal Prison is attempting to contact you. To accept this call, please press one." _ I frantically hit one and waited.

"So, in your letter, you claim you tried to ask if I could get the same deal you got, but what you failed to explain is why after you coached me in exactly what to say in my testimony, you suddenly do an about-face and say the exact opposite thing." I heard Piper's voice and was immediately excited, but that feeling changed all to quick.

"You want the long version or the short version?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood with a little sarcasm.

"I want the short version. You have one minute."

"Oh. It's like that, huh? No, my phone credit is running low. Look, Piper I was facing more time than you. My lawyer told me that my testimony would put Kubra away for sure and that I could walk that same day."

"Congratulations. Your lawyer is a better lawyer than Larry's dad." I rolled my eyes.

"No, he isn't. He was wrong. Kubra walked," I said, no serious.

"What?"

"There was a mistrial. Some dumb fuck mishandled the evidence. He's out," Now I was getting angry thinking about everything again.

"So I'm the only one who went to prison?"

"I tell you that Kubra's free after I testify against him and that's all you have to say?" _Are you fucking kidding me, Piper? Jesus fuck…_

"Well, I mean, they're protecting you, right?"

"Yeah they're protecting me. There's around-the-clock surveillance. And by that, I mean I see my probation officer every week for about 20 minutes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, my God. Alex. Alex, are you serious? Where are you right now?"

"Queens."

"You're in Queens? I was just there!"

"What?" What the fuck was she even talking about?

"Never mind. I can't get into that right now. Alex, you shouldn't be in New York. Alex, you should be in fucking Nevada or or Argentina or something."

"That's fine. Thomas Pynchon hid in New York for years. And Queens isn't that bad. No one comes to visit, but it has pretty good Greek food. Besides, I'm not allowed to leave the fucking state. It's part of my release."

_You have 30 seconds remaining for this call._

"Oh, shit!"

"You couldn't have added more credit before calling me? I need to talk to you."

"Well, I didn't plan ahead."

"I need to talk to you in person. Can you get me on your visitation list?"

"Well, I'll try, but, Alex, are you sure are you sure that you're safe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just get me on your list and we can talk about it then."

"Okay."

Her line went dead and the call ended.

"Fuck, Piper. You need more cedits," I muttered to myself.

— — —

I figured out that I was accepted onto Piper's visitation list. I was ecstatic. Maybe she wouldn't hate me once I could explain myself.

I hopped in for a shower. I hated showering now. I felt vulnerable. Like if someone would attack me, they would win. I rushed my shower. I got out and blow-dried my hair. I put on black jeans a gray long sleeve shirt. I almost ran out the door. I was so terrified of Kubra's car being there that I practically flew into the cab and headed down to Litchfield. When I got there, it felt weird to be standing outside the prison gates. My palms started to get sweaty. I wasn't nervous being here. I was nervous to see Piper. I hadn't really put together exactly what I wanted to say to her. As I walked in, I could see inmates walking around through the windows. Nicky saw me and I caught he stare. She waved and then suddenly stopped, realizing why I was there. She got a dorky grin on her face and made a sexual motion to her groin, making the accusation I was there to sleep with Piper. I chuckled and continued walking in.

I went up to the front desk, "State your name and who you're here for."

"Um, I'm here for Piper Chapman. My name's Alex. Alex Vause."

"You're approved. Okay, stay in the waiting room until you're called in for your visitation."

I walked over to the sitting area and waited. I was anxious, yet I looked patient on the outside. I didn't want to look out of place or not myself. I sat there for what felt like hours. I looked for a magazine when, "Vause, Richman, Ankemen, and Vurso. The inmates are on their way. You can come in now."

I got up and walked into the visitation room and sat down, waiting, again. Suddenly, Piper walked in and sat down in front of me. I swallowed hard.

"Okay, this is totally weird," I said.

"I like your sweater," Piper said, reaching over and caressing my arm. "It's soft. Like your resolve when you offered a plea deal."

I sighed, annoyed. "It all came down at the last second, Piper," I lifted my glasses on top of my head. "And they _promised me_ that it would put him away, _for good."_

"But it made me a perjurer and you a free woman."

"I thought you were gonna tell the truth!" I said, getting angry.

"And I thought you were gonna lie!"

"Jesus, we're like a _fucking_ O'Henry story!" I spat, resting my head on my hand. I lifted my head and put my hand back down onto my other and I let out a pathetic "pftt" of a laugh. "It's good to see your face."

Piper just looked at me, "I don't know what to say."

I paused for a moment. "You have every right to be angry," I sighed as I slumped back into my seat and crossed my arms.

Piper looked at me, half suspicious, "I don't know if I'm angry. I'm confused by you."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, "Im confused by me, too. I'm pretty much the master of handling things completely wrong."

"Yeah, well that's an understatement."

"I'm a fuck-up. And now I get to be a fuck-up in a shithole apartment in Queens. Too afraid to even open my curtains. I'm really fucking lonely, Piper," I cringed at the fact I was letting my emotions out.

We continued to discuss what I was dealing with and how Kubra was released. I told her how terrified I was to the point I was sleeping with a gun, which she scolded me for. I told her how I would rather be back in prison or dealing drugs. Which she yelled at me for as well. I told her I was afraid to sleep in the dark, how it scared me shitless. I told her how my probie is Davie fucking Crockett. We both shared a laugh with that one. I even told her I was skipping town. That was my final decision. For my own safety. So I wouldn't be killed by Kubra or any of his "buddies".

"You can't!"

"I don't have a choice. These people know where I live. That's why I wanted to see you. When I go, Piper, I can't come back. I have to just disappear," I stated, holding back all of my emotions.

In the ten seconds it took her to respond, my mind had a hundred different thoughts running through it._ Should I really leave? Yes I have to. No, no. I should just stick it out until Piper's out. Then I can skip town, with her. No I have to stop._ I tried to calm my frantic brain and tried to remain focused on Piper.

"You can't leave me," Piper said, a more serious tone taking control in her.

She was using my move against me. I remembered getting locked in the washing machine a month or so ago. I panicked and told her not to fucking leave me when she decided to go for help. I could feel my heart shattering into a million fucking pieces. I felt awful. I tried reasoning with her, though, knowing it was my only chance of safety. "Piper, I'm in danger."

"But I don't have anyone left." Fuck, Piper. Please don't do this. Not now.

I paused for a moment, "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm sorry for all of it. I know that my track record is shit but I really do love you," I said, my emotions starting to show. Somehow, Piper managed to rip every one of them out of me without even trying. Dammit.

"Yeah, well, I hate you," She said coldly, trying to rip my heart out even more.

"No, you don't."

She swallowed, coming to the realization, "No. No, I don't."

I just sat there looking at her. My heart was broken and she knew it. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, either, which was unusual. I could always read her easily. She looked broken. That's it; broken. She looked empty and hurt. Like she was loosing her best friend, and also her worst enemy. Well she was, but I couldn't do anything to fix it, and that's what killed me the most. She looked up at me and just gave a sorrowful look when the guards announced to wrap it up. The escorted her out before could even attempt to give her a hug goodbye. Maybe that was for the best.

— — —

I was trying to finish my book when I heard noises outside my door. I thought I was hearing things, until I turned off the music and continued hearing noises. It was my lock jiggling. I grabbed a gun I had hidden in my bookshelf and aimed for the door. It opened, "Don't take another step!" I screamed, only to find my dumbass of a landlord standing in my doorway, hands in the air.

"Whoa, whoa! hey, hey!" he yelled, panicked.

"What the _fuck_? Can I _help_ you?!" I screamed, yet relieved that it was just him.

"I didn't know you were home."

"I don't fucking care! You can't just walk into my apartment!" I screamed louder, wiping my hair out of my face, trying to relax somewhat.

"Yeah I know that usually, but he asked me to," Davie Fucking Crockett walked through my door.

"Mr. Crockett…"

"Ms. Vause," He said in a montone voice, glancing down at the silver gun in my hand.

I was so close to crying. I could feel that disgusting bulge in my throat that I tried to swallow down, "Fuck."

Without even hesitating, he had me cuffed and was reading me my rights as I walked down the hallway. "Wait, wait! Please. Let me just call my aunt. Just so she can take care of the apartment. Please."

The man hesitated, but let me go back inside and call her.

"Hello?"

"Auntie Trish. I need your help. Something happened. I-I won't be around for a while. Just do me a favor. Take care of the apartment. Use my bank account to pay for rent. Please. I just need you to do this. Get my mail. Everything. I'm begging you, please."

"Oh, Dear. Calm down. I'll do everything. Just relax. What's going on?" She asked me; she sounded frightened.

"Everything's fine. Please don't worry. Just do what I asked. I'll talk to you when I can. Thank you so much," I said, then hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

I was cuffed again and led out to his car. Before I knew it, we were at Litchfield.

— — —

**Author's note:**

**So yeah, I haven't written a story in God knows how long. My new obsession is Orange is the New Black and I hardcore ship Vauseman. I know this chapter concludes a LOT of scenes from the actual show, but I needed them in the first chapter to make the rest of the story connect. Just bare with me! It'll get better! I promise!**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	2. Chapel Action

"Alex, Alex! Holy shit! How are you back in here?!" I heard come from over my shoulder.

I turned, Piper was speed walking towards me. She was rambling about something, but I couldn't focus. I was too focused on her coming towards me. I tried to remain emotionless, but not so cold that I didn't look welcoming.

"I-I got caught with the gun. Davie caught me. He showed up unannounced, too. The fucking idiot of a landlord just walked in like he owned the place. Well, he does, but- oh what the fuck you know what I mean," I sighed, aggravated, but also relieved.

"So how long are you in here for?" Piper was sounding more anxious, rather than curious.

"I could be in here from 8 months to a year, depending on how court goes," I said.

I read the expression on her face. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? I wracked my brain, trying to figure it out. Make her feel better, if I could. Then it hit me. I had told her I wanted to be put back into prison. I didn't think she'd take me serious. Suddenly I was filled with rage, but not the kind of rage where you want to beat someone, but the kind of rage where all your emotions get bottled up for to long and then you just explode.

"What the fuck did you do, Piper?! How the fuck did you get me back in here?" I yelled a whisper.

Piper looked around, as if she was going to get caught for getting me thrown back in here. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the chapel. I didn't want to be in there. It just made me want to do other things in here that involved Piper, and no arguing.

"You said you wanted to be in here. You'd feel safer. I got you in here. Be grateful, Alex."

"Piper. I wasn't being literal. I was going to figure something out. I was going to get out of town, but not without talking to my probation officer first. Fuck, Piper. This really fucked shit up."

"Don't you pull that. You told me you wanted to. You didn't say you weren't being serious. You didn't even throw a laugh in there. I thought you were serious. I had Polly call your probation officer and told them you were planning to skip town. I didn't say shit about the gun. That was all on you. You wouldn't be in here as long if you didn't fucking keep a gun in your apartment!" Piper was screaming.

"Would you not be so fucking loud? Jesus Christ Piper you really are fucking insane," I spat, trying to keep my anger under control. "You didn't care if I was safe. You wanted me back in here so you could have your _own_ protection. Face it, Piper, you can't survive without my ass backing your's up and you damn well fucking know that!" I was a hypocrite, I was screaming too.

She didn't answer. She stood there looking at me. Was she shocked? Hurt? Angry? She just gave me an emotionless stare. I knitted my eyebrows as I looked at her, trying to figure her out.

"You're right. I do need you. I didn't want you to leave me. But you're wrong about me not caring if you're safe," She sat down on the steps leading to the alter. "I would be devastated if something happened to you. You know that. I couldn't live with myself. If you were here, I knew you were safe. You spent so many months protecting me when we were together. You kept me safe and sound. I thought I owed it to you to do the same. Face it, Alex, you need me just as much as I need you. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's the truth. We can't run from it anymore."

I sat down next to her. I was almost speechless. My mind was completely fucked with her words. They were swimming in my head, not in the correct order. I was trying to make sense of it all. I grabbed her hand and interlaced my fingers between hers.

"I hate how you have like this fucking grasp on me. I thought, after eight years of not being together, it was gone. But nope. The minute I saw you in here, it came rushing back and I was attached to your leash again. I hate it, but I love it at the same time. I'm doing circles here, Al. I'm getting dizzy."

"We're so fucked up in so many ways, it's not even funny. Piper, I don't even know where to begin. Or what to say. I know I'm a fuck-up. I know I probably ruined everything and anything we've ever had. And that fucking kills me. Because I know I'm doing it, yet I still do it. Even though I know it's gonna hurt me and you. Maybe it's a good thing you got me back in here," I sighed, wanting to just embrace Piper right there. Nothing sexual, just feel her against would have been enough.

All of a sudden, a few tears rolled down Piper's cheeks. I took this as my chance to hold her against me tight. She started crying harder.

"I'm so confused, Alex. I want you, but I don't. I love you, but I hate you. I can't make up my own damn mind and it scares the shit out of me. I just want to have my mind made up and I can't."

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. It's nothing to cry about. We just need to figure this out right here. Right now. All cards on the table. No grudges to be held. Why don't we just start fresh. Maybe that'll be the best for the both of us. Because I can't take it anymore, either. I suffered years without you, Piper. It's driving me fucking nuts," I said gently, kissing her temple as she curled into my embrace even tighter.

She looked at me. Without saying a word she grazed her lips against mine. I met hers in a kiss. It had been a while since I had any contact like that with her, and I wasn't about to lose it. She leaned into the kiss. It wasn't like her to take control, so I returned the favor and laid her onto her back, careful not to break contact. Her hands reached for my hair and intertwined themselves. My hand couldn't be stopped as it caressed her curves and up to her breasts. She let out a slight moan and I felt her grip tighten in my hair. I let out a small laugh and continued. My hand went down her torso gently and slid down the front of her pants. I could feel the warmth and wetness against my fingertips. I drew small circles on her inner thighs, making her hips buck and a whimper escape those pale lips.

"Fuck, Pipes, those moans are ruining me."

"Stop fucking teasing me, I can't take it. Fuck," Piper moaned.

She gently bit my shoulder and I could feel myself become soaked. I gently took off her pants and I lowered myself down her, kissing her neck, down to her torso, to her navel, down to her hot spot. I kissed tenderly around her inner thighs and above her area. Her hands tried to push me closer to her, but I was stronger and wasn't giving in that easy. I could hear her whimpers as a plea for me to continue further. I wrapped my lips around her clit and heard her let out a small yelp. I smiled knowing at the fact I had such power over her in such a beautiful way. I continued with her for a while until I could feel her body shake. She came and shortly after so did I. I crawled up next to her and laid on the floor. She turned towards me, still breathing hard. She just had a dumbfound smile on her face. I laughed.

"What's with the goofy grin, kid?" I asked, slipping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.

"Nothing. Just missed that a lot. I've missed you," Piper admitted, curling into me once again.

"I need to go change. I'm soaked. Maybe you should, too. We both probably stink. Plus, dinner's in like fifteen minutes. We can't go in there smelling of sex," I laughed.

"But I don't wanna move. I wanna just lay here forever," Piper said, as she was getting up.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'll see you at dinner. Then I'll see you after that for desert," I said, winking at her.

The look on her face was priceless. She turned away and walked out of the chapel. I followed behind her about a minute later.

— — —

I walked down the line, getting my food, and then wandered around looking for Piper. I saw her sitting with Nicky and Morello. I sat down next to her.

"Hello there, Vause. How lovely it is to see you back in this here hellhole!" Nicky said, shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Thanks for the warm welcoming. How are you guys doing?" I asked, glancing over to Piper.

"Oh, I'm just fine, thanks for asking," Morello smiled; a smile that said _"I know something."_

"So Alex, has your day been fun in here? You know, get any welcome back gifts or anything?" Nicky asked, waving her fork around as she talked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. _" "_Fuck, Pipes, those moans are ruining me.' Oh please don't act like nothing happened. I heard you two getting it on in the chapel. You guys are pretty loud if you ask me," Nicky laughed.

I glanced at Piper and all I could see was her mouth hanging open. Nicky must've noticed too because she was cracking up. Morello joined in by mocking Piper's whimpers, which I must admit was pretty funny. Piper's cheeks turned bright red and she sat there silently.

"Oh come on. It's not like they don't already know. Nothing to be embarrassed about, Pipes. Could be worse. They could've seen us," I said, throwing my arm over her shoulders and taking a sip of my water.

"Ya know, FYI, we did see you two," Morello said. I almost spit out my drink.

"Jesus fuck you guys just know everything that goes on around here, don't you?" I said in a loud whisper, sounding more serious.

"We're magic, Vause. We _always_ know what's going on. Plus when we can hear you guys from the next room over, of course we have to go an investigate!" Nicky laughed.

Piper was still silent, but seemed to relax. She started to finish her chicken and Morello and Nicky sparked up some random ass conversation. I tuned them out and focused my gaze on Piper. I liked watching her. Not in a creepy way, but in a curious way. She still mystified me to this day. And that frustrated me yet intrigued me at the same time. Her emotions were readable, but her thoughts were secret. She was paying attention to the girls because suddenly she was cracking up with the two of them. I smiled knowing she was happy for a moment in this shitty place. I know I was, simply because she was here.

We all started to finish up dinner and got up from the table. Then Nicky pulled me aside, "Look. I know you two love birds are happy right now. But I'm not dealing with your constant confusion of together, not together, love you, hate you, bullshit. Pick something and stick with it. You're getting to the point where you're confusing everyone. So you two better keep things cool between you guys, got it?"

"I appreciate the concern, Nicky, but I would really like it if you just didn't put your nose into my business. I know we're confusing as fuck. Think I don't fucking see it? It's complicated. We're trying. We are. Just please don't make this worse by butting in, alright? Go fuck around with Morello. She can't still be 'saving herself' for Christopher, can she?"

"She needs comfort still, so I'm not gonna lick her pussy then assume everything's okay. I don't work like that. Maybe you do, but I know that doesn't work. I comfort until they feel better and make sure they aren't upset anymore. I'm a friend before anything else. Maybe you should try it." She walked away.

Did she really just say that to me? Where the fuck did that even come from? All I wanted to do was go and meet up with Piper, which is just exactly what I did. I found her in her bunk. I sat down across from her on Red's bunk, hoping the fiery haired woman wouldn't show up anytime soon.

"Would you say that we're friends?" I asked her, crossing my legs.

"Uh… Where's that coming from?" Piper asked, looking confused.

"Piper just answer the question. Please."

"I mean I don't know. We were never really friends before. We skipped past that from the start. I mean I'd like to think of us as friends, but we never really were before. Alex where is this coming from?"

"I just wanted an answer. But I want us to be friends, Pipes. Not just fuck buddies. Or whatever the fuck we are."

"Well were friends now, aren't we?" Piper asked, almost sounding nervous.

I paused for a second and thought, "Yeah. Yeah we are."

"BUNK SWEEP, LADIES! STEP OUT OF YOUR BUNKS!" Officer O'Neill yelled.

"Shit I gotta go. I'll see you later!" I scrambled out of Piper's bunk and ran to stand outside of my own.

I waited outside my bunk so I could go in. They swept it out and found nothing, obviously. I was exhausted. It was a weird day. I went inside and laid down on my bed. Thank God I actually had a mattress. Pennsetucky couldn't steal this one, the stupid bitch. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

— — —

I was woken up by Mendez saying, "Vause. Wake up. You're lawyer is here. He wants to speak with you."

I rolled out of bed and put my glasses on. "What's he here for? Do you know?"

"I have no idea. He just insists on seeing you. I'm assuming it's important."

I got up and followed him down the hallway into a private visitation room. My lawyer was sitting there waiting with fresh coffee for the both of us. I was pretty excited. I loved my coffee.

"Mr. Prepon… What's going on? Why are you here? Thank you for the coffee, by the way."

"Hi Alex. I'm here because, well, you wound up in here again only after three weeks of being released. But your probation officer mentioned to me that a car has been parked outside of your apartment almost everyday. Confused me as to why he didn't do anything to stop that. I don't blame you for holding a gun, granted you're, well 'were' on probation. So I have an idea. You have court in two days, on Thursday, at eleven in the morning. If you can clarify that it was Kubra's car outside in the parking lot, they can ease your sentence, if not release you," My lawyer said, shuffling around in his briefcase, giving me a glance every so often.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't fucking put him away for being the heart of an international drug cartel, but you can lock him up for stalking? What the actual fuck?!" I was pissed.

"Alex, would you calm down? For Christ's sake… Yes, this will get him put away and you a free woman. It can also get Miss Chapman released as well."

I almost spit out my coffee, "Wait what? Are you serious? Don't you tell me something that won't happen. I want to make sure this is legitimate. How can Piper be released?"

"All she has to do is clarify that she remembers getting introduced to Kubra and that she can clarify that the photograph of the car she is shown is his. If she can do that, she has a very high chance of being released."

"Does her lawyer know about this? Because I can't get her hopes up. Not again," I said, lowering my voice; lord knows why.

"I'm calling him as soon as I leave here. Everything will go as planned as long as she does what she has to," my lawyer said, closing up his briefcase and finishing his last sip of coffee. "Just don't do anything stupid. Stay out of trouble. You hear me?"

"Yeah. Believe me, I do. I'll see you on Thursday. Thanks for everything, Mr. Prepon."

"Goodbye, Alex. See you on Thursday."

I was allowed to leave the room. As soon as the door closed behind me, I booked it to Piper's bunk. She was still asleep. I went in and sat down at the foot of her bed and shook her ankle.

"Come on! Wake up! I have important shit to tell you. Get up, get up!"

"What the fuck? What Alex?" She asked, groggy and confused as all hell.

"Come on. Let's go get breakfast. This is gonna make you super excited."

I grabbed her boots from under her bunk and tossed them at her. She put them on and rubbed her eyes. She went to go put on her tan t-shirt over her long sleeve, but I stopped her. She looked at me confused. "The long sleeve shows off your curves. I wanna see your curves, Pipes," I winked at her.

She laughed, but put it on anyway. We walked down to the cafeteria and waited in line. I had a million feelings running through me. I was excited that we had the chance to get out; together. Maybe this is finally what we needed; to get away from this bullshit and start fresh together. I reached down and grabbed Piper's hand as we grabbed our food and walked down the line.

"That's lesbian activity, Vause. You gon' getchaself in trouble with Healy if you don't cut the shit."

I turned around and Pennsetucky was standing behind Piper and I. "The fuck do you want, Tucky?" I asked.

"Y'all can't be holdin' hands. That's inappropriate."

"Oh shut the fuck up, you dyke-haired pussy licker. What you get that haircut for? So you can look like a dyke, but act like a homophobic bitch? Huh?!" Piper yelled.

I grabbed her wrist and made her face me. "Don't fuck anything up. Shut up right now, you hear me? I'll tell you why in a second. Got it?"

Piper looked confused, but complied. She turned her back and continued gathering her food from Mendoza. We got out of line and sat down at the table with Nicky and Morello.

"So what's the big news?" Piper asked, shoving oatmeal into her face.

"We have a chance of getting out of here."

Nicky and Morello simultaneously dropped their spoons and looked at me.

"What?" all three girls said at once.

"That couldn't of been better timed… Anyway yeah we have a chance of getting out, Piper. My lawyer said I can get out of here because I can identify Kubra's car outside of my apartment. You can get out for also specifying you know that it's Kubra's car. You also have to say you remember being introduced to Kubra. You're gonna have to explain to them how. You can tell them I introduced you, it won't cause an issue for me. Can you do that? We can get out of here, Piper. We can finally put this shit behind us."

"Are you shitting me? Fuck yes I can do that. Will Kubra be thrown in prison?"

"Yep."

"Whoa, whoa. You guys can walk out of here, just like that? Because this fucker is stalking musky voice over here?"

"Yeah I know. Go figure. Being the head of a drug cartel won't get you put away, but stalking will," I said, rolling my eyes and taking a bite to eat.

"So when do you guys go to court?" Morello asked.

"In two days. Are you ready, Pipes?" I answered, nudging her slightly.

She smiled. "Fuck yeah I am!"

— — —

**Author's Note**

**So yeah, that's the newest chapter… I'm not used to writing girl/girl action, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Just please don't be rude. All I ask, haha. So tell me what you think! I hope you guys to continue to stick with me and continue reading. Thanks guys!**


End file.
